This application claims the priority of prior German application no. 198 40 096.9, filed Sep. 3, 1998, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
This invention relates to an exhaust gas system of a multi-cylinder internal-combustion engine. An exhaust gas system of this type includes two groups of cylinders including exhaust pipe systems, at least one catalyst element respectively arranged in each of the exhaust pipe systems, and at least one connection pipe between the exhaust pipe systems.
One such exhaust gas system is known, for example, from German Patent Document DE 37 40 238 A1. The internal-combustion engine described in this document has two groups of cylinders, each of which has an exhaust pipe system with a catalyst element. The two exhaust pipe systems are mutually coupled by one connection pipe respectively by which action upon the catalyst is to be made uniform. In an exhaust gas system of this type, as a function of the firing sequence and the rotational speed, unfavorable pressure courses or pressure rises may occur in the interaction of the individual emission cycles of the cylinders.
It is one object of the invention to largely exclude or compensate for the occurrence of mutually negatively influencing emission cycles of the individual cylinders combined in groups in order to achieve a torque level which is higher as a whole.
According to the invention, this object is achieved along with others by arranging the connection pipe close to the engine and constructing it as a resonance pipe. The connection pipe is provided with a shut-off element by which the resonance connection can be shut-off and opened up as a function of at least one operating parameter of the internal-combustion engine. By arranging the connection pipe close to the engine between the two exhaust pipe systems, a resonance vibration, which influences the pressure courses in the individual exhaust pipe systems, can form between the pipe systems. The effect of forming this resonance vibration is very much a function of the rotational speed. By arranging a shut-off flap in the resonance pipe, a negative effect can be prevented by eliminating the resonance effect. Simultaneously, when the shut-off flap is open, in the defined rotational speed ranges, the resonance effect is promoted.
If the catalyst elements of the individual exhaust pipe systems are arranged close to the engine, the connection pipe can advantageously be arranged behind these elements. In this case, the exhaust mouths of the catalyst elements can advantageously be utilized as an inlet and an outlet of the connection pipe.
The connection pipe between the two exhaust pipe systems is advantageously arranged such that, in the area of the connection points, the exhaust gas flow takes place essentially in a straight line so that a largely unrammed or unthrottled flow takes place and a correspondingly good resonance effect can therefore be achieved.
If the connection pipe between the two exhaust pipe systems is in each case connected with the exhaust mouth of the catalyst elements, the catalyst elements are advantageously arranged facing one another so that their axes are aligned or at least extend in parallel. As a result, a largely linear arrangement of the connection pipe is possible and a flow deflection in the transition area between the connection pipe and the exhaust pipe is avoided.
A particularly good course of the torque of a multi-cylinder internal-combustion engine provided with such an exhaust gas system is achieved when the shut-off flap in the connection pipe is controlled as a function of the rotational speed of the internal-combustion engine and the shut-off flap blocks the connection pipe below a rotational limit speed n.sub.G and opens the pipe above the rotational limit speed n.sub.G.
A particularly good resonance effect by way of the connection pipe is achieved if the diameter of the connection pipe corresponds essentially to the diameter of the connected exhaust pipes.
Additional advantages and advantageous further developments of the invention are also described and claimed.